Sisters
by lilly willow
Summary: Subject 6 had broken free of the mind control. She was now a woman of her own. Subject 6 was given something that no other Big Sister had; a chance to choose. How will her choices affect her future? Rated T for themes and violence.


**I don't own Bioshock; however, I do own the characters of Subject 6 and Victoria. Set in the second game, the ending will be based on if the player is a saviour.**

' _All good gather_ '. This was drummed into Subject 6 from the age five. She was one of the first test subjects to become a Little Sister. Subject 6 couldn't remember much from her childhood and what she could remember was hazy. No longer was she someone's little girl with a name and someone to love her, but a lab experiment with a serial number and scientists to control her. She almost recalled her time in the lab or gathering ADAM with Mr. Bubbles but it was blurry. The more Subject 6 tried to remember, the less she could. When she was ten years old, she could no longer fit inside the ' _hidey holes_ '. By the time she was twelve, her need for ADAM was unbearable and she had become violent. Subject 6 hated the gloomy world around her, hated the constant hunger, just hated being angry all the time. It was then that she graduated to a Big Sister. This how she lived. In this fallen, underwater city, this world of kill or be killed, she _survived_. Even though she had outgrown the mental conditioning, she still had to answer to those who controlled Rapture. That was, until three years ago.

...

Subject 6 was driving her needle into the chest of a splicer while reciting the old mantra in her head- _All good girls gather_... Gather... Gather for whom? Subject 6 wasn't sure. The thought came to her suddenly, like she had woken from a dream. She looked at the splicer's body with interest. Subject 6 removed his mask to look at his disfigured face. She had never really noticed how truly deformed splicers were. His skin was grey and sickly and there were deep wounds and tumours on his face. Some of the injuries could have been caused by other splicers but most of them would be from how spliced up he was. Subject 6 wondered briefly what her own face looked like. Sure she had seen glimpses of her reflection in her helmet, but it wasn't the same as looking in a mirror. One thing she knew for sure is that she wouldn't have any lacerations due to her extreme healing factor. Subject 6 stood up and took a deep breath, noticing how remarkably calm she felt. It was if all her rage felt unnecessary and left her. Subject 6 looked up at an electronic calendar that hadn't been destroyed when Rapture fell. The date read; June 5th, 1965. Subject 6 wasn't sure why, but that date seemed to be important for some reason. She continued walking, truly noticing her surroundings for the first time. Subject 6 stopped in front of an old poster of a man. This man she knew to be Rapture's founder, Andrew Ryan. The poster had the words ' _A MAN CHOOSES- A SLAVE OBAYS_ ' written along the top and bottom. Subject 6 mulled this sentence in her head for a while. Was _she_ a slave, submitting to the whim of the head of Rapture? Not any more she wasn't. Subject 6 heard Sophia Lamb's smooth, almost hypnotic voice leaving a message to her loyal followers. She continued forward and deliberately crushed a luminescencent blue butterfly under her boot. If she was going to continue to survive down here, she would need to be careful. Lamb's eyes were everywhere.

...

A year had passed since Subject 6 had gained free will. She wasn't sure if Lamb had caught onto to her, but as long as she kept acting the way she did, all suspicions would be thrown off her. One thing that hadn't changed was her sensational need for ADAM. As Subject 6 wandered through the ruins, she heard the sound of a little girl sobbing. She rounded the corner to see a Little Sister wailing over a fallen Big Daddy.

"Get up! Please Mr. Bubbles!" she begged. Subject 6 could feel her tongue buzzing. Little Sisters meant ADAM. She could easily take this child's life and steal the ADAM for herself; she didn't have to protect her and yet... There was something in the girl's voice that got to Subject 6. She approached the Little Sister and extended her hand.

"Big Sister?" she sniffed. Subject 6 let out a gentle groan. The Little Sister took her hand and smiled. That was when Subject met Victoria. The pair formed a special bond that no other Sister pairings had.


End file.
